


Made A Mess of Things

by PickleGarden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Ash and his friends want to get to the bottom of what Mrs Grimm's 'Family Business' is really all about.   From the episode, Disaster of Disguise.   The results may shock you!





	Made A Mess of Things

As you may recall. Ash, Brock, May, and Max were on their way to the Verdanturf Pokemon contest. They had a run in with a mysterious Pokemon coordinator named Tim Grimm otherwise known as The Phantom. Tim got chased away by a woman who turned out to be his mother. Tim Grim was from a rich family and was forced to study for most of his life so he can take over the family business. His mother didn't want him to think about Pokemon at all to a point where she wanted to deprive him. Ash and his friends are determined to find out what exactly this family business is and why it's so important to Miss Grim. Tim's father was more supportive about his son Tim's dream to be a Pokemon coordinator. 

Brock, Ash, May, and Max were all outside to exact a plan to sneak around to see what the Grimm Family Business is. They were all suspicious and rightfully so. 

"Have any idea what this family business is selling?" asked Ash. 

"Gotta hunch is probably something not good!" Brock pointed. 

May goes to a garage that looks like a shed. "Maybe the answer is in here." 

Max stops her, "I don't think we're supposed to go in there." 

Ash suggested, "I got it! Let's have our Pokemon investigate!" 

"Pika Pika!" 

"Pikachu? You want to check it out?" Ash asked. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Hope nobody catches us!" Brock spoke. 

Ash, May, and Brock dispatch their Pokemon by throwing their Pokeballs. 

"Mudkip! Go in there!" 

"You too, Torchic!" 

"Treeko, Pikachu! I have a mission for you!" 

Meanwhile in Tim Grim's bedroom, Miss Grim was beating her son Tim senseless until he was bruised and bleed. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THOSE STUPID POKEMON! AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU CAN FALL BEHIND! WHO WILL TAKE OVER THE BUSINESS THEN?!" Mr. Tommy Grimm, Tim's father tries to stop her, but she pushes him to the wall knocking him out. "Not even your hero father can protect you now!" Ash heard it all. 

"Uh, guess we're in the clear! "Pikachu, Treeko! Go in that garage!" 

"Pikachu!" "Treecko!" 

"You go with them, Torchic!" 

"See what you can find out, Mudkip!" 

"Torchic!" "Mudkip!" 

Pikachu leads Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko into the garage. As their Pokemon go inside they see something quite disturbing. It frightening the Pokemon so badly that they ran out scared. 

"What did you find, Pikachu?"

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKACHU!!!" "TORCHIC! TORRRRR!" "TREEECCCKOOOO!!" "MMUUDDDDKKKKIIIPPPP!!""

"Think they want us to follow them guys." Max said. 

Ash, Max, Brock, and May walked into the garage and were horrified by what they saw. They see a laboratory and people in yellow hazmat suits carrying barrels into a loading truck.

"So THAT'S what the family business is!" Ash stated angerly. "PIKA!" 

"It's......DRUGS!" yelled out Brock.

"Oh no! Drugs? Mrs Grimm kind of did strike me as the criminal type." Max incited. 

"Afraid it is. Drugs. How awful for Tim to have to live with this. No wonder you were scared, Pikachu! Wonder what kind?" asked a curious Ash.

"Meth! Obviously." Max answered on the spot. 

"Mess? Of course drugs are a mess." May stated cluelessly. "No, Meth. It's a type of drug. A bad one at that." Max corrected his older sister. 

"Oh, the name of the drug Mrs. Grimm is selling is Meth." 

The harsh reality had finally come clear to them that Mrs Grimm was a Meth dealer. 

"Come on! Let's take some pictures of this and report it to Officer Jenny!" Brock ordered. 

"Pika!" Pikachu hands Ash a camera. "Thanks, Pikachu! You're going down Mrs. Grimm!" Ash vowed. 

"Once we show them this criminal operation, Mrs Grimm will go to prison, and Tim can have his own Pokemon adventures and be like us!" May said. 

"We have nothing to lose! Let's go!" Brock told everyone.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Team Rocket members Jesse and James see the whole thing. But this time they want nothing to do with it. Even they were disgusted by it.

"We do lots of evil things, but selling meth isn't one of them." said Jesse.

"Sticking with stealing Pokemon thank you very much." James said. 

"I'm not touching this with a ten foot pole!" Meowth said. 

"Wobbafett!" 

Back in the garage of the Grimm family's backyard. Ash, Brock, May, and Max were talking pictures of the meth lab. They were careful not to be noticed. As they got done, Brock made a call to Officer Jenny. 

"Get me the police. Officer Jenny please."

Tim went outside. He was all bruised from his mother beating him. "What's going on guys." Tim saw they noticed the bruises. "Just ran into a door is all." he chuckled nervously. 

"We're afraid we have some terrible news." said May.

"What why?" asked Tim.

"This isn't going to be easy to say." said Brock.

Tom Grimm came and wanted to know what was going on. 

"Has something happened?" asked Tom Grimm.

"Uhhh, Mr. Grimm. Tim. Mrs Grimm isn't the type of person you think she is." Ash explained. 

"What are you talking about? She can be a handful and very strict but.....that's the way she is."

"You don't understand Mr Grimm. Your wife is a drug dealer. We just found out!" said May.

"WHAT?!" Tim and Mr Grimm could not believe what they were hearing. 

"We just found out. Come with us." said Max.

Ash and company were leading the Grimm boys to the garage that had the meth lab and people loading in barrels. Mr. Tom Grimm was out of his mind with contempt. 

"Why? Why? She told me it was a banking investment business.......I had no idea............and she wants Tim to take over this someday?!" Tom Grimm cried. 

"My Mother is bad?" asked Tim.

"This was what was making us rich? Drugs! And Meth at that! THIS WAS OUR SOURCE OF INCOME!" Tom Grimm had an outburst. 

"Don't worry the police are on their way." assured Ash. 

"If this is true, then I want nothing to do with my mother ever again!" said Tim. 

"Don't blame you there! I want her arrested and out of our lives!" demanded Tom Grimm. Then he had a memory, "You know last week, I saw her beat up one of those guys in the hazmat suits. Didn't really like nothing of it at the time. Wish I could've done something sooner." 

"No need to regret Mr. Grimm!!" said Ash. "All that matters now is that you know what a scumbag your wife really was." said Brock. "She's beaten me and Tim a couple of times too!" explained Mr. Tom Grimm. "Then I told her if she didn't stop I was going to call the police, then she said if I did, she told me she'll tell them I was the abuser. I was so stuck and lost!" 

Tim said putting his hand on his father's shoulder, "Don't worry Dad. Mother has paid for all her crimes now!" 

In no time at all, Officer Jenny and his police officers came over to Grimm's mansion. They found the meth lab and arrested everyone inside. Mrs. Grimm come outside to see what was going on! 

"Why are the police here! Did you reveal my secret! If you did I am going to........" Mrs Grimm began to threaten. She turns over to Tim. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU TOLD THE COPS I BEAT YOU DIDN'T YOU?" "NO NO! NO!" Tim begged. "You are going to pay for this, I swear you will!" Mrs. Grimm screamed. Officer Jenny has Mrs. Grimm cornered. 

"Mrs. Grimm! You are under arrest for distributing illegal drugs and child abuse! Officers! Take her away!" 

Two policemen cuffed Mrs Grimm as she protested, "You don't understand! My parents wouldn't let me have any Pokemon when I was little! They wanted me to take over the business and took my Poocheyna away from me...." 

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mrs. Grimm! That doesn't justify anything!" Officer Jenny reads Mrs Grimm her rights. Then she waves a portfolio in Mrs. Grimm's face. "Says right here you had this Meth Lab to give Meth to Pokemon hoping to get Pokemon addicted to this substance then kill them all and wipe them off the face of the earth!" 

"I HATE POKEMON! THEY RUINED ME AND NOW THEY'VE RUINED MY HUSBAND AND NOW MY SON!" shouted Mrs. Grimm then she confesses, "YES! THAT IS RIGHT! I WANTED TO RID THE WORLD OF POKEMON! SO NO ONE CAN HAVE THEM! THEN I WAS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY METH LAB AND HAVE EVERY CHILD STUDY AND COME WORK FOR ME AND HELP ME MAKE METH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THESE BRATS AND MY HUSBAND CORRUPTING MY SON, I WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT!" 

"You're going to get 60 years in the slammer! Take her away!" ordered Officer Jenny. The policemen forced Mrs. Grimm into the car. Mr, Tom Grimm was pleased to know he was finally free of his wife. As was Tim. Mrs Grimm yelled out, "Once Tim took over, I was going to have him go down for all my crimes so my hands would be clean!" 

Mr. Tom Grimm admitted, "I never liked living the rich lifestyle. I've been miserable ever since I married her. So, what do you say Tim! Would you like to enter some Pokemon Contests? We will travel together and I'll be your coach!" 

Tim was ecstatic. "More than anything! Now that we're finally free, I can begin rightfully begin my Pokemon journey! Best thing is, I don't have to be the The Phantom anymore!" 

"Why not come with us to Verdanturf and battle me?" said May. "Now that I know my mother was a terrible person, YES! Watch out May, you have some competition!" Tim cheered. 

Mr. Tom Grimm ordered to have the Grimm mansion torn down and turn it into a Pokemon Gym. Mrs. Grimm was never seen or heard from again. She got an 85 year sentence with no possibility of parole. "Too bad we can't have Team Rocket arrested!" joked Brock. "Who in the world would want to hurt an innocent Pokemon." asked Max. "There are some bad people in this world, little brother." said May. "And to think Mrs Grimm had a plan to sell drugs and make Tim take the fall! What kind of monster does that?" asked Ash. "Pika." 

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were happy to know they saved an unhappy boy from a life of crime and misery. 

"Maybe someday you can battle me, Tim!" Ash said. "PIKA! PIKACHU!" "i'd be happy to!" said Tim. Mr. Tom Grimm entered Tim into the Verdanturf Contest. Tim battled against May and one of Jesse's alter egos. Tim beat Jesse, but May beat Tim. Everyone was cheering him on. Both Mr. Tom Grimm and Tim both got what they wanted. The freedom to live their Pokemon dreams.


End file.
